


My Letters To Red and Green

by AceAnemone



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAnemone/pseuds/AceAnemone
Summary: Donald Duck is a lonely teenage boy. He thinks he'll go on in life lonely until an assignment in class changes it all.Wing AU where they are all human and have wings.





	1. Assignment

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing here so it will not be smooth.

The Duckberg Highschool was a cold, terrible place. Jerks lurked in every corner waiting to feast. But for now, only two teens appeared in the halls. Donald Duck sat in the in the hallway with his best friend, Kace. She held a cigarette and passed him the pack of them. Donald slipped them in his jacket pocket and took a puff from her coffin nail. "Ready to go to writing?" Kace asked getting up and putting out her cigarette. The younger teen sighed yet nodded. Writing was the last class of the day so he could leave as soon as it was over.

There weren't many kids in writing since a lot skipped it so it was the only class Donald liked. He didn't like the thought of many teens gathered in a single room. He also enjoyed the teacher. She was an elderly lady named Ms. Roman. She had a Gen Z sense of humor like the teens in her room and she understand the Rainbow Community because she was an asexual aromantic. 

"Today students, we are doing a penpal project." The students all groaned and she shook her head. "Do not worry! You do not need paper or pens. Thanks to your guardians and other teachers from different schools, we were able to add you to a group chat with chosen penpals from all over the world."  
This was already a terrible idea, or to Donald atleast. He didn't see the point in meeting new people since they would hate him instantly. "So on each of your devices, I know you all have them, there is an email sent with a link to the group chat where you may create a username and profile picture!" Ms. Roman said smiling and waited for them to pull out their phones and get to work.

Donald didn't wish to do this but he also didn't want to upset Ms. Roman. He pulled out his phone like the other kids and began doing what she instructed. He got stuck on the second thing he had to do after entering an email, username. It's hard to think of stuff under your own pressure. He leaned over to Kace and tapped her shoulder. "Can you give me an idea?" He asked handing her his phone. She took it with a the most creepiest smile he has ever seen. She returned it with a smile. "Hope you enjoy CuteSeaAngel." Donald shook his head sighing. It wasn't the worst she could come up with, it's just the angel part. He didn't like his small wings. He didn't even understand why they were smaller than normal. They did look like wings a cupid has though.

For the profile picture, he choose a recent one. It's a photo where Kace and him sat on top of her roof smoking cigarettes. Kace's golden locks covered most of her face while only his right eye was covered.

As soon as he finished, the day finished and he was following Kace to an abandoned playground.


	2. First Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kace is helping Donald with tech.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, a second chapter!

Donald panted and dropped to his knees. Kace had started a race and had got there in seconds while it took him almost an hour. The taller teen was laying on the monkey bars when Donald got there. She smirked dropping down to where she was face to face with him. "Sent the losers in the group chat a message yet or check the usernames?" Kace asked reaching for her flip phone. "No," he said, "I'm too scared to message." Kace sighed rolling her eyes and sat beside him. "I'll help you then! Take a picture and then hand it to me." The blonde explained. "K-C, I suck at taking photos. Can you do it?" "Fine, Loser. Just look pretty." "You are asking for the impossible."

Donald snickered at the glare and waited for Kace to do whatever. She switched their phones and got onto her knees. "Just play a game, I'll take a random photo when I want." Donald shrug and did what she said. Kace didn't really have anything on her flip phone except messaging. He decided to just scroll through the messages she sends him. A lot of them were memes and the rest were compliments.

One of them Kace typed had not got to him yet and it was to cutest thing to Donald. It was a small sentence that said, 'Hey Loser, I love you. No Hetero or romance. Be safe, be gay.' Sure it had her sense of humor and had so much weirdness he could die, but it was the sweetest thing she had ever said. Donald didn't even feel himself smile or blush. And he didn't see the flash of light from the camera. "Aw D, you look so cute!" Kace said while adding many things to the photo. "Yeah right." Donald muttered and looked at the photo. It was actually looking good. It was a side picture of him with his cheeks a scarlet red. You could barely see any of his hair except the whitest bita due to his black beanie. You could see the spots where he had no teeth or the few freckles on his face. She had put a label on it saying 'This is the loser you guys will be texting, he's an adorable coward.' And to finish it, she put a few hearts around Donald. "K-C, your photo skills are getting better." The boy spoke and ruffled her hair.

"Take the hand away or I cut it off," K-C threatened, "I just wish you didn't have that stupid enternal darkness on you torso." Donald gasped dramatically and clutched onto his huge hoodie. "I love this hoodie! How dare you insult it, you are a monster!" Kace rolled her eyes and sent the photo to whoever happened to be in Donald's chat.

After an hour, the two angsty teens left the park. Donald decided to walk Kace home because it was midnight and he didn't want her to be attacked.  
Donald hugged his friend once they got to a gas station close to where she lived. She wouldn't let him even see the house she lived in. "See you at the park tomorrow at five." The pale female said squeezing him. He nodded and she walked away.

The sun was rising by the time he snuck into his room. Donald quickly changed into his nightgown and crawled into his bed. But before he could pass out, a message came from the group chat. He opened it and prepared to see who his first penpal was. When it loaded, all it showed was the surprised Pikachu meme. Donald sighed and checked who sent it. 'Papagaio🌺Encantador.' Well, he already hated this dude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I havs no idea what Kudos is but click it I guess.
> 
> Enchanting Parrot - Papagaio Encantador


	3. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donald hates himself even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at self hate so tips are wished and welcome. Also leave a comment and tell me what you wish to see.

The chat had erupted since that single dumb meme. Donald hated it, it was mostly 'Papagaio🌺Encantador' sending memes. In all of, he sent one photo of himself with a caption. He was smiling, to Donald it seemed evil, and winking at the camera. His green waves were covered by a yellow beanie and wore a yellow flannel. The caption simply said, 'Olá CSA ;).'

Donald hated this guy even more, though it was more jealousy. This random dude had wings that were larger and better groomed. Donald looked at the wing on his own back. They were delicate and weak. He could barely pick himself an inch off the ground! Also this guy's looks! Donald rubbed his face, a few tears leaving. A guy who just sent him a photo was hotter than he was in all ways. 'He doesn't have different colored eyes, stupid freckles scattering his body, he doesn't have fat, and his hair is beautiful,' Donald had thought looking down at his body. Every inch of skin was covered in hot, baggy clothes and the only skin showing was his own face. 

Donald quickly sent a quick 'shut up' and slammed his face down into his pillow.

It was morning instantly. Della had left to go hang out with her friends, Scrooge requested to be left alone in his office, and anybody else here was working. Unless if you were Donald. He was currently letting a specific blonde through his bathroom window. Neither Scrooge or Duckworth liked her at all because she was a "bad influence." They didn't wish for Della or Donald to smoke, break into places, or drink. Della broke into places way before Kace was their friend and Donald adopted the smoking because of Scrooge and life.  
Kace was perched on a shower shelf smoking while Donald sat on the sink. "So," K started taking a puff, "any of them respond yet?" Donald nodded and took a cigarette from his pocket. "Light it?" He asked handing her the cancer stick. "One did respond, he responded with memes and a single picture of himself." Kace took his phone and scrolled through the pictures. "I like this guy. I understand the humor unlike you. Such a simple rock you are." She said handing him back the smoke. 

Donald rolled his eyes and took a long inhale of the cigarette before coughing. "Dude, maybe you shouldn't smoke or atleast until you get meds to fight the chemicals." The crow girl said and took her own med bottle from her leather jacket. "Take a few, I can get more Monday." She commanded and popped one in her mouth. The white haired boy shrugged and took a few. He put all but one in a small containment box he had. He put the single on in his mouth and swallowed. The two continued smoking and looking through Donald's chat. "That meme guy messaged you and so did the other one you have not met." Kace said handing him the phone.

Donald took a quick inhale and exhale before looking at the messages. Meme guy had apoligized twice and the new guy seemed enthusiastic about them somehow fighting and had sent a photo of him doing a terrifyingly amazing cat mouth.

'Hola nuevos amigos! I am sorry for entering the chat late while you to had your fun discussion! It's fun to see you guys getting along!' New guy, Gallo🌞Rojo🌞Dulce, had said and him and Meme Dude began chatting. Donald typed a quick reply, "Apology half way accepted. Nice to hear from you both, I guess.' The boy put his phone in his pocket before getting. "Wanna head to the spot or the mall?" "Even though I said spot yesterday, mall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3
> 
> Looks because I'm dead on the inside:
> 
> José- Chin length slicked back green waves of hair, creamy cocoa skin, has eyes as red as the blood of the innocent child with black flecks, green parrot wings that are around the large size.
> 
> Panchito- Shoulder length messy hair that has to be held back in a low ponytail or bun, pale gold eyes with green sparks, rich walnut skin, average sized red rooster wings.
> 
> Hola nuevos amigos! - Hello New Friends!
> 
> Gallo Rojo Dulce - Sweet Red Chicken
> 
> Olá - Hello


	4. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Donald hating himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm not the best at messaging or writing stories so...
> 
> https://incorrect-ducktales.tumblr.com/post/186053265652/dont-mind-this-i-just-dont-have-a-specific-blog
> 
> Link for the messaging.

Donald had quickly changed into a hoodie that covered his wings before heading to the mall with Kace. Thwy managed to get to the door and away without being caught by Duckworth. 

The walk was quiet. Kace was too busy smoking and texting her parents and Donald was just in a depressed mood. Both men he had to be penpals with were already better than him in so many ways. Meme Dude had a sense of humor and Happy Dude had a positive attitude. Both were slimmer, better looker, and had bigger wings than him. How was he going to even message them without feeling insecure? He looked at Kace and sighed internally. Even his best friend was better than him. She was slim and curvy. The girl had the largest wings in the school and was happy with her life. His sister was better than him and they are twins! Della was gleeful, friendly, adventurous. Everyone liked her at school but not him. 'Why is everyone better than me?' Donald thought raking his fingers through his knotted hair.

Kace had managed to get him into an emptu clothing shop in the mall. She went to grab a few pairs of clothes and he sat in the dressing room area. Donald pulled put his phone and went through the few notifications. Almost every single one were from jocks or bullies texting insults or telling him to die. He left those depressing thoughts for later and went to the one for his group chat.  
The two were talking about likes and dislikes. Apparently they are still alive. Donald stared at his phone before sending a 'Hi.' Of course he had to be noticed.

~You can see the link in the notes because I'm not doing that in a document~

Donald sighed as Kace put down the basket of clothing next to him. "Oh Donald, I need someone to dress up." She spoke and pulled out a shirt. Her voice was mocking and happy. "Fine, but my group friends want pictures, or Meme Dude wants them." Donald said handing her his phone. All he got in response was a very creepy smile and a shove into one of the dressing rooms. A few pieces of clothing were thrown in and he sighed. This was a bad decision.

It took a hour but they found an outfit that looked decent enough to send. Kace had pulled out a grey and white striped long sleeves shirt, a light blue skirt, and blue sandals. Donald sat on the bench in the small dressing room not wishing to come out. His wings were visable, the fat of his legs were bare, and all of the stretch marks and bloody cuts were seen on his thighs. "Uh, um, Kace. Can I take the photo myself?" He asked poking his hand out of the room. "Why D?" "I'll buy you an outfit." That sold it right there. The pale girl handed over the phone and went into the horrors of the clothing shop.

'Yeah, no. That is not happening. 😐' He sent the message and quickly changed. Donald was not going to let them know what he does or see his skin. He threw the female clothes with the others and waited for Kace.   
José so far has responded with just a sad emoji and Panchito had said it was just fine.

Kace returned with a few pieces of clothing and was bouncing on her heels. "Time to pay and get you home before anyone notices you're gone." Donald nodded and quickly went to purchase everything.

Donald had got into his room in a few seconds due to K just throwing him in through the window. The small boy slipped off his hoodie and pants to replace them with just an oversized blue shirt with an anchor on the front. He flopped onto his bed ready to sleep and not caring it is the afternoon. Before even going to bed, he decided to check the messages from the group chat. And what he saw hurt his heart ever so slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I still suck at self hate. Thanks for the reads and Kudos!


	5. No! (Short Chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter because I want to stay on that topic and quickly make a talk with these boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually update once a day but I think I'm going to update every Tuesday from now on.
> 
> The texting center-
> 
> https://myletterstoredandgreen.tumblr.com/post/186175641221

Panchito sent the small message that said, 'Donald, amigo, ¿nos odias?'  
Yeah, it was a small sentence and Donald didn't know what language he spoke, or texted, but that hurt. Thankfully, there was Google so he understand as much as he could. Did he hate them? No. He was just socially uncomfortable. The only person the teen had ever talked to that wasn't family was Kace, and he barely talked to her! Her hearing sucked so she couldn't hear his terrible voice. She couldn't notice the problems he had with pronouncing things or speaking with specific wording. She didn't hear his weird sounding voice and he was use to it. He responded and it escalated.

~Like last time you beautiful people~

Donald quickly explained everything with birth problems, Kace, and anxiety. Why Kace is important, why he talks to her more than messaging them. He apoligized because he wanted to complain to people other than a young alcoholic who smoked a lot and is completely secretive.  
Panchito immediately accepted the apology while it took Josè a while to accept, he did. They talked for hours and hours. Donald told them much about him and they did the same. By the time the said good bye it was already morning.

Donald sighed rubbing his face and setting his phone down on the dresser. It was going to be a terrible breakfast with no sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tumblr account! This is manly for me so I can share the art I create or headcanons. If you wish to see or follow me, simply type MyLettersToRedAndGreen into tje search bar. So far three posts. You can aslo sumbit ideas if you needed. Also thanks for Kudos, Reads, and that single bookmark.
> 
> Donald, amigo, ¿nos odias? - Donald, friend, do you hate us?


	6. Dumbella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della joins the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you know everytime I get a comment or Kudos, I actually make a chapter full of inspiration.

Every Sunday the McDuck household would sit down for breakfast and discuss their week. They did this because Sunday would be the day Scrooge would have a meeting and it was depressing.

Donald sluggishly walked down the stairs. He had forgotten about his family these few days. Kace was always wanting to visit or be near him, he just started the penpal stuff, and he had not heard them at all. In seconds he was laying against the floor with his body in pain. The person who knocked him on the ground leaned over him. "Sorry Don!" Fucking Dumbella. Donald glared at her and got up. He was tired and his body hurt, great. 

Surprisingly, Scrooge had not appeared at breakfast. Apparently the meeting was happening before anybody would wake up. Donald was hoping he could just go back to his room but Della wouldn't let him. "C'mon Donald, even though he isn't here that doesn't mean we can't eat together!" She said but also managed to lock him down on his chair. Donald groaned and sunk down into his chair. All Della wanted to do was talk and talk about her amazing life and her friends. 

Della began talking about her day as soon as she sat down. Donald didn't listen, why should he? Nothing she could say would affect him or mean anything to.

"What about you Donald?" Nevermind, fuck fuck fuck. "What about me?" "How was your week?" Donald shrugged and didn't answer. "So nothing at all happened?" He shrugged again. "What about the penpal shit Old Roman gave you?" "First off, do not call her old she's a year younger than Scrooge. Second off, how do you know we got the penpal assignment? You are in Caramel's class, and you don't do assignments." "Kace told me." "Of course she did...." Donald shook his head huffing. "She just really wants to get in your pants." Della rolled her eyes as her cheeks became red.

"Shut up," Della yelled, "where are you penpals from?" "One is from Brazil and the other is from Mexico." "You like any of them yet?" Dumbella asked wiggling her eyebrows. "I'm leaving now." Donald was able to get up and dash away before Della could pin him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Della is basically a genderbent version of Donald.


	7. A\N

So I don't know what to write. I know how I want the story to go but I don't know what should do for the next chapter?

I haven't been writing because I just got back from South Carolina and was busy


	8. Hey....

So I might let someone else take over this story... So if anyone knows how I can let someone do that or if anyone wants to, comment please.

I just haven't wanted to continue this story. Sure, I'll help develop it but I can't write as good as I want.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks for this chapter don't have to read.
> 
> Donald- A bit darker than dark chocolate skin, has Vilitigo (it won't have any effect other than the skin cause I'm not an expert), left eye electric blue while right is a grey green, curly blackish brown hair with a white fade that is completely white at the tips, small white duck wings.
> 
> Kace- Golden blonde curls that go to her hips, natural beige skin, ice blue eyes with hints of purple, has streaks of black in her hair, giant crow wings.
> 
> Ms. Roman- A grey curled pixie cut, dark cocoa skin, her eyes are black but filled witb love, delicate dove wings.


End file.
